Tino's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!/Transcript
This is the transcript to Tino's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!. (The christmas special begins) - - SpongeBob SquarePants: (singing as he wakes up) Oh, it's drawing very near. My favorite time of year. (He jumps out of bed and up the ladder) The snow is falling and the cold wind blows. (He gets up on the diving board, and jumps on it) Christmas is almost here. (He jumps up, automatically removing his pajamas and changing into his square pants) And I know that Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little eyes on me! (He spins Christmas lights around his pineapple) It keeps me warm and filled with glee to know Santa has his eyes on me. I light my house like a Christmas tree. Fa la la la la la la la lee. 'cause Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little... (A Santa hat pops out of SpongeBob's head) Eyes on me! (He skips over to Squidward's house) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Squidward, what are you doing today? Squidward: Stringing lights so Santa knows, in no uncertain terms, (turns on his lights) to GO AWAY!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay... (singing as he skips over to Patrick) Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little eyes on me. He sees everything I do, with his left eye on me and his right eye on you! (sees a box) Ooh, what's that? Patrick: It's a trap! A trap for Santa! SpongeBob SquarePants: Ooh. Baited with Christmas treats? Patrick: (sings in the tune of the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies) I will trap Santa in my box, locked up like Fort Knox and make him stop the clocks. And then we'll have Christmas all year long! Hey, a cookie! (goes for the cookie and gets trapped) SpongeBob SquarePants: (singing) Ohh... Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little eyes on me! Fa la la la la la la la la lee! (sees Sandy's treedome) And who is that I see? Underneath her Christmas tree? Sandy Cheeks: (singing) Oh, Christmas, oh, Christmas is sweet mystery. I'll mix a dash of Christmas cheer with a candy cane and deconstructed alchemy. SpongeBob: Merry Christmas, Sandy! Sandy Cheeks: Merry Christmas, SpongeBob! (SpongeBob skips to the Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: (singing) Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little eyes on me. (speaking) Hi, Mr. Krabs! Are you ready for Christmas? Mr. Krabs: Why, Christmas is me favorite time of the year! After all, 'tis the season of gettin'! SpongeBob: Don't you mean the season of giving? Mr. Krabs: Exactly! The more you give, the more I get. (Laughs) Tino Tonitini: Good morning, SpongeBob! Good morning, Mr. Krabs! SpongeBob: Oh, good morning, Tino! Mr. Krabs: Good morning, Tino, old boy! What are you up to on this fine December morning? Tino Tonitini: Getting ready for Christmas. In fact, I was just on my way to the Bikini Bottom Auditorium to rehearse for the upcoming Christmas concert with all my friends. SpongeBob: Really? That's great! I can't wait to see it! (laughs) Mr. Krabs: Yeah, me too. (laughs) (Meanwhile at the Chum Bucket) Plankton: (singing) Oh, Santa, Santa, Santa has his eye on me. He's seen everything I've done. Every plot, plan, and scheme. It's just a bit of fun. Santa has his eye on me. Every naughty deed is written in his scroll. So every Christmas morning, I get a stocking full of coal! (dumps out coal from his stocking) Karen: Maybe you'd get a real present from Santa if you weren't the biggest jerk in Bikini Bottom. - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Outside where Plankton is on a fruitcake car) - - - - Serena: '''I wonder what song we are playing for the Christmas concert. '''Clemont: '''How about "Rocking Around the Christmas tree"? '''Kari Kamiya: It will be awesome for the Christmas concert. Max: '''Maybe "Jingle Bells", and Let it Snow. '''Ash Ketchum: Okay, Pikachu. Let's go deliver the gifts to SpongeBob and the gang before rehearsal. (throws Noivern's Pokéball) Come on out, Noivern! (Noivern comes out of the Pokeball) Noivern, Pikachu and I need your help in delivering these gifts. You with me? (Noivern nods and Ash hops on Noivern's back with his sack of presents) Let's go, Pikachu! (Pikachu hops on Ash's shoulder and Noivern takes off; Ash begins singing the tune Jingle Bells) - - - Ash Ketchum: '''(laughs and starts singing) Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh o'er the fields we go laughing all the way bells on bob tail ring making spirits bright what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight! Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! '''Tino Tonitini: Good song! Dawn: I loved this christmas song. I should sing "Silent Night." Serena: I would love to sing "Deck the Halls." - - - Tino Tonitini: Geez louis! What is up with everybody today? Tish Katsufrakis: Yeah. Why is everyone going at each other's throats? Tai Kaimya: This is supposed to be a time of giving, not the time of fighting. Clemont: Something is definitely wrong here. - - - - - - Tino Tonitini: Santa, there are two problems with your theory. One: SpongeBob has been a good person with a good soul all year long. And two: How can that robot be SpongeBob when he's standing right here with us?! - - SpongeBob: You put that jolly elf down, you big tin imposter! - - Santa Claus: Thanks again for saving my keister. SpongeBob: Oh, it was nothing. Brock: Ah, don't mention it, Santa. Misty: Just doing what comes naturally. (giggles) Santa Claus: You clearly are a bunch of good people. Unlike the owner of that wind-up monstrosity! (An elf hands him the wind-up key) What have we got here? "If found, please return to the Chum Bucket"?! PLANKTON!!! Plankton: Uh-oh. Tino Tonitini: See, Santa? It wasn't all of us and Bikini Bottom who were being a bunch of jerks! It was Plankton! He turned everyone into complete jerks by contaminating the fruit cake with Jerktonium! Santa Claus: Jerktonium? Let me see the fruit cake. (Carver holds up some fruit cake with some Jerktonium in it. He takes a good look at it and sees tiny grinded up pieces of Jerktonium in it) Santa Claus: My word. You kids are right. This fruit cake is contaminated with Jerktonium. No wonder people acted like jerks and ended up on my Naughty List this year. I've been tricked! Dawn: Yeah. And he did all this just so he can steal the secret formula and ruin Mr. Krabs' business! Max: '''He also used the robot version of Spongebob to frame him also. '''Santa Claus: Is this true? Plankton, do you have any defense? (Plankton grumbles and tries to escape, but is halted by Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs: Hand it over, Sheldon. Don't make it any worse. (takes the Krabby Patty formula. Plankton gets flung at Santa's sleigh, and he splatters all over it. He falls off, leaving squish marks on the sleigh) Santa Claus: Okay, boys. Let's give Plankton what he deserves. (The elves pour coal onto Plankton as he screams) Plankton: And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and that stupid sponge! Santa Claus: So long, kiddies! Ash Ketchum: Oh, Santa, I almost forgot! Santa Claus: Hmm? Ash Ketchum: There's a very special little girl who is very, very sick at the Bikini Bottom Hospital. And I have a very special toy I need to deliver to her. (pulls out an R2D2 robot toy) Can you deliver this R2D2 robot toy to her, please? Santa Claus: '''I will, Ash. Thank you. '''Tino Tonitini: (looks at his watch and gasps) Oh no! Look at the time! The concert is going to start in 10 minutes and we haven't gotten ourselves ready! Serena: (gasps) We're gonna be late! Bonnie: Oh no! Max: '''This never would've happened if Plankton's robot would've caused all this. '''Muscle Man: '''Oh no, bro. '''Wanda Li: (panicking) What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?! Clemont: '''Well, the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on! '''Bonnie: What is that Clemont? Clemont: '''I present the???? - - '''Bonnie: No! I can't believe you blew it again! Clemont: I'm sorry! Max: Ah, man! How are we supposed to get to the concert now? Santa Claus: Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! That is no problem. I can get you all to the concert in my sleigh. - - Tino Tonitini: Thanks for the lift, Santa. Santa Claus: Ah, don't mention it. You kids helped me and I helped you. That's what friends do. Ash Ketchum: I sure hope you'll give our regards to that little girl in the hospital, Santa. Santa Claus: Oh, don't worry, Ash. I'll make sure of it. I promise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got lots of presents to deliver. The other children are counting on me and I can't let them down. So long, kiddies! And Merry Christmas! (Santa leaves in his sleigh) Ash Ketchum: Take care, Santa! Wanda Li: We'll see you next year! Muscle Man: Merry Christmas! - - - - (Later inside the auditorium) Tino Tonitini: (peaking through the curtains and sees SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Larry, Sandy, and all of Bikini Bottom in their seats) Wow! This place sure is packed tonight. (closes the curtains) Okay, everyone. You got all the songs we need for the concert? Max: '''We got em. - - - - - '''Wanda Li: (singing) I'm wishing on a star; and trying to believe; that even though it's far; he'll find me Christmas Eve; I guess that Santa's busy 'cause he's never come around; I think of him when Christmas comes to town Gwen Tennyson: (singing) The best time of the year; when everyone comes home; with all this Christmas cheer; it's hard to be alone; putting up the Christmas tree with friends who come around; it's so much fun when Christmas comes to town Lillie: (singing) Presents for the children wrapped in red and green Sophocles: (singing) All the things I've heard about but never really seen Lana and Mallow: (singing) No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve hoping Santa's on his way (Instrumental) Misty: (singing) Presents for the children wrapped in red and green Tish Katsufrakis: (singing) All the things I've heard about but never really seen Ash and Serena: (singing) No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve hoping Santa's on his way Chorus: (singing) When Santa's sleigh bells ring; I listen all around; the herald angels sing; I never hear a sound; and all the dreams of the children; once lost will all be found; that's all I want when Christmas comes to town; that's all I want when Christmas comes to town (The audience applauds. Next they are singing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree) - - - (The audience applauds. Next they start singing I Do Believe in Christmas with SpongeBob as a guest singer) May: (singing) Whenever I hear a Christmas song, I wanna get up and sing! Bonnie: (singing) Whenever there's love, I sing along Rook: (singing) And find some bells to ring! Dawn: (singing) Whenever there's angels up above Velma Dinkley: (singing) Whenever there's Christmas trees Chorus: (singing) There's gonna be peace, and hope, and love, and wonderful memories! There'll be laughter! There'll be song! We'll go caroling all night long! SpongeBob: (singing) Believing in Christmas makes it magic! Can't you see? Tino Tonitini: (singing) It's better to give than to receive Lana and Mallow: (singing) Blessings for you and me Tai and Kari Kamiya: (singing) Staying up late on Christmas Eve Mr. Krabs: (pops up in the chorus; singing) Will there be presents for me? (chortles before Kiawe pushes him away) Chorus: (singing) There'll be laughter! There'll be song! We'll go caroling all night long! SpongeBob: (singing) Believing in Christmas makes it magic! Can't you see? Chorus: (singing while clapping their hands in rhythm) I do believe in Christmas; I believe in love; as sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above; we do believe in harmony and family and good cheer throughout the year Lor McQuarrie: (singing) Whenever there's hope in the air Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers: (singing) Whenever we light the tree Ash and Serena: (singing) Whenever there's love in our prayers, that's Christmas time for me Chorus: (singing) Whenever I hear a Christmas song, I wanna get up and sing; Wherever there's love, I sing along and find some bells to ring; There'll be laughter! There'll be song! We'll go caroling all night long! SpongeBob: (singing) Believing in Christmas makes it magic! Can't you see? For you and me! Yeah! Chorus: (singing while clapping their hands in rhythm; the audience claps in rhythm as well) I do believe in Christmas; I believe in love; as sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above; we do believe in harmony and family and good cheer throughout the year; Throughout the year SpongeBob: One more time! Chorus: (singing while clapping their hands in rhythm) I do believe in Christmas; I believe in love; as sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above; we do believe in harmony and family and good cheer SpongeBob: (singing) Good cheer... Chorus: (singing) We do believe in Christmas throughout the year! Yeah! (The audience applauds and gives whistles) Ben Tennyson: This next song is a special message from all of us to you. Too often, we all lose sight of what Christmas is about during the holiday rush. There's a lot of distractions in the world that can take our focus off the real reason of the holiday. If this next song describes you, we hope that it will help you find the true of Christmas once again. - - - Serena: (singing) O holy night the stars are brightly shining; It is the night of our dear savior's birth. Long lay the world in sin and error pining and in his name and the soul felt its worth. A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, for yonder breaks a new glorious morn. Fall on your knees! O hear the angels' voices! O night divine! O night when Christ was born! O night divine, o night! O night divine! (As the music plays, Santa arrives at the Bikini Bottom Hospital with the R2-D2 present) Ash Ketchum: (singing) Truly He taught us to love one another; His law is love and His gospel is peace. Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother and in his name all oppression shall cease. Ash and Serena: (singing as the chorus sing in the background) Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, let all within us praise his holy name. (As Ash and Serena sing, the Weekenders show a live nativity scene on stage.) Squidward: Mr. Krabs, look! Mr. Krabs: (gasps) Is that a baby? Ash and Serena: Christ is the Lord! Then ever, ever praise we, Noël, Noël, O Night, O Night Divine. Noël, Noël, O Night, O Night Divine! Noël, Noël, O Night, O Night Divine! (The song ends. The audience gives an applause) Ash Ketchum: '''Wow. That was cool. '''Serena: '''It sure was. Oh and Ash there is one thing. '''Ash Ketchum: '''What's that? (Serena runs to Ash and kisses him) (Santa silently opens the door and sees the little girl sleeping in her hospital bed. He tiptoes towards her and places the R2-D2 toy on her table next to her. He rubs her head and leans in closer to her ear.) '''Santa Claus: (whispers) Merry Christmas, Lila. - Muscle Man: Ash, Serena, come on! It's time for the grand finale! - - Tino Tonitini: (singing) Children sleeping, snow is softly falling, dreams are calling like bells in the distance. Kari Kamiya: (singing) We were dreamers not so long ago, but one by one we all had to grow up. Tai Kamiya: (singing) When it seems the magic slipped away, we find it all again on Christmas Day. Chorus: (singing) Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that's playing, there's no time to waste, there's so much to celebrate! Believe in what you feel inside and give your dreams the wings to fly! You have everything you need if you just believe! Clemont: (singing) Trains move quickly to their journey's end, destinations are where we begin again. Bonnie: (singing) Ships go sailing far across the sea, trusting starlight to get where they need to be. Ash and Serena: (singing) When it seems that we have lost our way, we find ourselves again on Christmas Day. Chorus: (singing) Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that's playing, there's no time to waste, there's so much to celebrate! Believe in what you feel inside and give your dreams the wings to fly! You have everything you need if you just believe! If you just believe! If you just believe! If you just believe! Just believe! Just believe! (The audience including SpongeBob and the gang are in tears of the song. They stand up from their seats and gives an applause and Ash and Serena kissed) SpongeBob: This is the best Christmas ever! - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Punkasaurus0530